That's my boy
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke is turned into a two-year-old and placed under the care of Kakashi. What roll does Orochimaru play in this? Summary sucks please still r&r!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kakashi didn't have to see what happened when the smoke had cleared.

Flashback

**An enemy stood there making hand signs that Kakashi had never seen before. 'What is he up to? My sharingone can't seem to comprehend it.' **

**Suddenly the ninja moved to strike but before he could even touch Kakashi Sasuke had jumped in the way in protection of his sensei. The ninja disappeared thinking if Kakashi caught him he would be dead on sight.**

Kakashi stepped forward to see a small bundle of clothes. "No," Kakashi whispered. " No not Sasuke. H-he was so young." Kakashi could feel tears coming down his eyes. He truly loved Sasuke. The boy was a son to him and now this of all things had to happen.

" Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts by what sounded as a baby crying. " Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Kakashi swept to his feet and went to Sasuke's clothes. He pulled away Sasuke's white shirt to find a naked two-year-old. Kakashi was amazed. It (the baby) looked exactly like Sasuke only two and with no clothes on. Kakashi smiled.

' Tsunade will be able to fix this. And look at him he is so sweet. But before I take him home I should probably get him some clothes. He might be getting a little cold.' As if Sasuke could reed his mind the toddler shivered in agreement. Kakashi laughed.

" Come here." Kakashi opened his arms for the little boy to come into him. Sasuke obeyed. Kakashi had wrapped Sasuke in the boys old shirt thinking that would have to do for now. Sasuke snuggled on Kakashi. " Awe how am I going to let Tsunade change you? You are so cute this way." Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi had to rent a hotel room knowing Sasuke would not like the night air. Also Kakashi needed to get the boy some clothes. ' I wonder if he is potty trained yet? I better get some pull-ups just in case. I bet he doesn't remember anything including how to use the bathroom.'

The store Kakashi decided on was called **Toddler Town** thinking it sounded reasonable Kakashi carried Sasuke into the store. Right when Kakashi walked in he looked confused. There were so many clothes, shoes, toys, and ect. The cashier looked at Kakashi sensing his confusion hoping to help.

" Sir can I help you in anyway?" the lady asked. Kakashi nodded and sighed.

" Am I really that obvious?" the lady nodded yes to him and gave him a smile.

" Is he your first?"

" Well yes." ' I guess you could say that. Oh well just go along with it.'

" Well let's start off with how old the child is."

" He is two. I just got him and have no idea what I am doing. All I know is that he is two needs three pairs of clothes and a pair of pj's and probably some pull-ups."

" Oh well lets see. He seems to be a size medium for his age and probably will need pull-ups most toddlers can't wake up and go to the bathroom at night. But let's start with clothes." The lady led him to the boy's section and picked out a few things.

Kakashi decided on a dark blue shirt with a frog on the front and white pants, a green shirt that said " my daddy said I can" on it with kaki pants, a black shirt that had a swirl on it looking like the villages symbol on it with another pair of white shorts. Finally a pair of blue pj's. The shirt was short sleeves and just blue while the pants were long and where horizontal dark and light blue strips going down it.

" Those are so cute. Now you said you would be needing pull-up's?" Kakashi nodded yes. " Well that is in lane two. Do you know what size he is?"

" No I didn't even know there were sizes."

" Then you have a lot to learn. Hmm sense he is two I guess he could be a size 3 so let's just get you too packages of those and see how they work out. If they are too big go for size two and if too small go for four." Kakashi yet again just nodded. After that was done Kakashi paid for everything and left the store with everything in a bag.

" Geez you may be very cute but you are also very expensive. Oh well let's just get you back to the hotel and get you ready for bed. You must be sleepy." Sasuke just looked at Kakashi and smiled showing his pretty white teeth. Kakashi smiled back at the boy not that you could tell with the mask.

When the two got back to their room Kakashi laid Sasuke down and unwrapped him. Sasuke giggled at Kakashi when the man put him in the bathtub to be washed. Kakashi put some soap in there so Sasuke could mess around with the bubbles. Eventually Sasuke was all clean and Kakashi pulled the little boy out of the tub. " Time to go to bed." Kakashi put Sasuke in a size 3 pull-up and thank god it fit. Once that was done Kakashi put Sasuke in his new pj's.

By the time Sasuke was a sleep it was 10:00 o'clock p.m. and Kakashi was now getting tired. ' Might as well nothing is wrong and the bed seems to be counfy. Sasuke sure thinks so.' In truth the toddler was curled in the bed hugging a pillow dreaming.

**The Next Morning**

Kakashi woke up to Sasuke pulling his hair. " Uh what is it Sasuke? What's wrong?' Clueless Kakashi didn't see how uncomfortable Sasuke looked. Suddenly an awful smell had found it's self in the room. " Oh I am so glad I bought those!" Kakashi shot up to change Sasuke. Lucky for him the lady convinced him to buy some baby wipes.

" There is that all better?" Sasuke nodded happier. Kakashi put Sasuke in another pull-up just to be safe for the day. Now Sasuke wore his black shirt with the swirl and white shots. Kakashi didn't buy shoes planning on carrying Sasuke everywhere. Kakashi wore the same uniform he wore everyday showing he was a ninja. " You know what Sasuke I am some what glad this happened. You will get a new start. Well maybe Tsunade would probably want one of her greatest ninja's back to normal." Sasuke made a confused face but giggled it off when he pulled Kakashi's nose for fun.

" On second thought you didn't pull my nose when you were seven-teen." Sasuke kept on giggling.

Kakashi finally was out of the town they had stayed at and were on their way to the village. All the sudden when Kakashi was in mid air Sasuke started to cry. " Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

Kakashi landed on a branch that seemed stable. " Oh Sasuke what's wrong? Are you okay? Shhh it's all right. I am here shhh." Sasuke pulled away to show that he had a small cut on his finger and it was bleeding. " Oh did you get a booboo?" Kakashi couldn't believe he was saying this but then again Sasuke was only two. The boy nodded his head with his bottom lip in a pout. Kakashi pulled out a band-aid and put it on Sasuke's finger. Sasuke pushed it up to Kakashi. ' What dose he want me to do?' Kakashi clued in finally and kissed Sasuke's booboo.

Two hours later Kakashi and Sasuke were at the gates of the village. " Okay Sasuke we have a failed mission and you have been turned into a tiny little boy who wears pull-ups. That's not going to end badly for me at all." Kakashi walked through the gates only to see Naruto and Sakura waiting for them with confused and worried looks.

" Kakashi where is Sasuke? And who is the baby?" Sakura asked.

" Well the mission went badly Sasuke decided to jump in front of me trying to save me from an unknown attack and ended up like this." Kakashi showed them the sleeping babies face.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SASUKE! HE IS SO TINY AND SWEET LOOKING THAT CAN'T BE SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in shock.

" Naruto be quiet you will wake Sasuke. He gets cranky when you wake him up to early."

" Kakashi it sounds like you're his father. How did you know that?" Sakura asked.

" I had to take care of him last night and this morning I learned to let him get his sleep." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sakura did the same.

" May I hold him?" Sakura blushed.

" Be careful not to wake him up. Oh and if he stirs just gently rock him." Kakashi gave Sasuke to Sakura and she did everything she was told.

" He seems so peaceful." Naruto stared at the little boy. " How are you going to change him back?"

" I plan on Tsunade doing that. And until she can he will live with me. I can't just leave him like this without my protection." Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see Sakura smiling down at him. Sasuke giggled and blushed at Sakura.

" Hey there Sasuke. Do you know me?" Sakura asked

" Pretty," Sasuke pointed at Sakura and smiled again.

" Did you here that he said I was pretty." Sakura smiled again.

" Sasuke seems to like you Sakura. He must trust you to call you that." Kakashi said taking Sasuke back and showing him Naruto. " Do you remember Naruto?"

" Looser!" Sasuke clapped his hands. Everyone but Naruto laughed at this.

" I think he doesn't change much when he gets older. Still rude as ever." Naruto huffed. " Shouldn't you be getting to Tsunade anyways?" Kakashi nodded and took Sasuke in the direction of Hokage tower.

" Come in!" Tsunade shouted to Kakashi and Sasuke after they knocked at the door. Kakashi turned the knob and gulped. And Sasuke was to busy blowing spit bubbles to notice where they were.

Kakashi slowly walked in holding Sasuke to his chest so Tsunade couldn't kill him right out of the hopper. " Before you say anything I know I have a baby in my arms; I also know that Sasuke is not standing by my side. I just ask you one thing please do not freak out."

Tsunade had no clue where Kakashi was getting at till he turned the toddler around and set him down. " OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? HOW COULD YOU ALOW THIS KAKASHI HE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FUTURE NINJA! HE WAS A SANIEN FOR PEETS SAKE!" Tsunade was turning red with fury. That did it…

" Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Sasuke had tears running down his eyes afraid of what Tsunade might do.

" See what you did I told you not to freak out!" Kakashi leant down a scooped up Sasuke. " Shhh you are okay. I am here everything is all right. Tsunade isn't mad at you don't worry. Shhh."

' Is this really Kakashi? I have never seen him so protective of someone. And is that really Sasuke? I have never seen him cry like that. In fact I have never seen the boy shed a tear. He has always been cool, calm, and collected even when I tried to scare him into ratting out the sound when he came home. Now look at him a toddler needing to be held and afraid of his own shadow. Never thought I would see the day.'

By the time Tsunade was done talking to herself Sasuke was back to smiling at Kakashi and the older man tickling the little boy. " I see what you mean. So I bet you want me to change him back."

" That would probably be best for the village and him." Kakashi sighed.

" But you personally don't want him turned?"

" Yes I think it would be better way of growing up. But I doubt that Sasuke would see it that way. I can tell when we meet up every morning with the others Sasuke loves where he is. And I think he is starting to open up to us. I also can't do that to Naruto and Sakura." Translated: " I want to so badly but can't."

" Well I will take a couple of days for the antidote to be made till then I need you to take care of the boy. He seems to like you. Oh and Kakashi I think your little friend has to go to the bathroom." Tsunade stated. Kakashi turned to Sasuke. The little boy did look uncomfortable.

" Oh come on Sasuke we can make it. Just hold on." And Kakashi was out of the door in a blink.

In the stalls Kakashi was holding the door for Sasuke because two-year-olds can't lock stall doors yet. ' I have really changed. I mean I never wanted to be a dad till now. Sasuke makes it fun. And I do love the boy to death. I can see why Mikoto and Fugaku died for Sasuke. I would too. I just wish I had more time. I don't want a couple of day I want years. I want to wake up to Sasuke thinking I was his father. But it never will. Sasuke doesn't want that life. I can tell he has had his eye on Sakura for years. I can't take that from him. Huh I guess I will just stay alone after he is gone.'

" Kashi I am done now." Kakashi herd this and came into the stall. He made Sasuke put on yet another pull-up with Sasuke didn't want but was forced and helped him put his pants back on. After that Kakashi made Sasuke wash and dry his hands. They left the tower after that.

Kakashi and Sasuke were half way home when they herd someone's voice. It was the one and only Might Gai.

" KAKASHI WHAT BRINGS YOU OUT ON THIS YOUTHFUL AFTERNOON? AND WHO IS THIS YOUNG YOUTHFUL LAD?"

" Gai will you shut up? I am trying to get home and this is Sasuke. He got in the middle of an attack and was turned into a toddler. And don't scream it scares him. He isn't used to loud noises. So that means you can't talk." Kakashi hissed. Why of all times did Gai have to come? Sasuke didn't like loud so here came the loudest of all ninja in the village. It was like fate that Sasuke was going to cry all day!

" Kashi who is he?" Sasuke whispered.

" This is Gai. Don't talk to him if you like quiet. He is really loud." Sasuke nodded in agreement. And they started to leave not wanting to have anything more to do with Gai.

" Kashi are you sad?"

"Why?"

" You seem sad."

" Well in a few days you will be older and won't need me any more."

" Kashi if you don't want me to I won't get older. I love you daddy." Sasuke snuggled his way into Kakashi's leg. That last sentence killed Kakashi. ' He called me daddy. And he said he loves me.'

Kakashi yet again scooped Sasuke up. " Sasuke I love you too. You are my son and that will never change even if you are older." Sasuke was buried inside Kakashi's chest. All the older man could do was rub his back and say the things Sasuke needed to here.

By the time they reached Sasuke's old home. (More baby stuff for Sasuke.) Sakura and Naruto were there waiting. " What are you two doing here?" Kakashi was stunned by his students.

" We had to see Sasuke again and knew you would come here. Seeing as this is where all of Sasuke's old stuff is." Naruto answered with a smile on his face. Sakura nodded.

" I wanted to hold him again and love on him. He is so adorable." Sakura smiled and blushed.

" Well Sasuke isn't exactly happy. He is a little upset with Tsunade and me."

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" I told him that in a few days he would be getting older. Sasuke could see I was sad. He told me he would stay young for me but I wouldn't allow that. Now he is not that happy. I think his terrible twos are setting in." Kakashi explained.

Naruto began to laugh. " Good luck with that! I have never seen an Uchiha through a tantrum but it can't be good!" Sasuke heard this and jumped from Kakashi's arms and walked over to Naruto.

" Shut up!" Sasuke pouted and kicked Naruto in the knee.

" Sasuke we don't kick people! You apologize to Naruto right now!" Kakashi scolded.

" No!" Sasuke ran inside the house and slammed the door.

" I guess Naruto we are in the middle of one." Sakura said surprised. " Oh and Naruto act your age. Sasuke is only two right now and is very sensitive. You should let him be. It isn't his fault you are being a jerk to him. And now he is in trouble because of your rude comment."

" But he shouldn't of kicked Naruto that is worth scolding. I love Sasuke and am not going to let him through those tantrums. He will be seven-teen again soon and I don't want him to keep on with these tantrums." Kakashi explained.

All of them walked into the house to find Sasuke crying in the corner of the living room. " What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Kashi and Naruto are being mean." Sasuke whispered.

" Oh Sasuke Naruto is always like that. And Kakashi just wants you to not kick people even if they deserve it. Come here." Sakura opened her arms and Sasuke came into them. " Sasuke we all love you. Don't worry just don't kick as much. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi now walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. " Please." Kakashi wanted a hug too. Sasuke left Sakura and ran into Kakashi. " Oh that's my boy." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke had now stopped crying and started to show how tired he was. " Somebody's sleepy. Here take your pj's and go get ready for bed. Here's your pull-up to." Sasuke groaned at the pull-up but took it anyway.

" Pull-up's plus Sasuke equals insanity! How is that possible?" Naruto whispered knowing if Sasuke heard him Sakura would hit him.

" Naruto most toddlers can't make it through the night without going to the bathroom. Most can't wake up in the middle of the night. Sasuke is no exception. He should not be made fun of because he wares a pull-up. In fact how long did it take for you to learn how to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom?" Sakura lectured.

" I was four. And I know Sasuke right now is two but it is so weird to see him like this. He is usually so a head of everyone else. What's next we find out his inner secrets?" Naruto really shouldn't have said that.

" Ahhhh! Get away! **Kakashi** help me!" All three of the adults ran into Sasuke's bedroom to find Orochimaru standing on top of the six-year-old who was still in his clothes.

" Hey get away from him or else!" Naruto ordered the sanien.

" Make me boy. Kakashi I expected more from you. To let Sasuke turn out this way so sad. And to think I wanted you to be turned this is even better. Now I can raise an heir to the sound village. And an Uchiha of all people. You are very sloppy ninja." A giggle left the snake's mouth.

" Shut the hell up you spineless bastered! Sasuke is not yours for the taking he belongs here and that is where he will stay! You aren't taking him from me again!" Sakura was not happy to say the least. Kakashi had never heard her curse in his life but now she was droppen it like there was no tomorrow.

" Now now cherry blossom. Sasuke will have a good life there is no need for that language. Sasuke needs a father and I think I would make a pretty good one. Don't you Kakashi?" The sharingone warrior was still. Frozen in time. All he could do was look at Sasuke's terrified face. Sasuke's eyes said it all " HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE!" Kakashi couldn't take much more.

" Get off my son." A muffled whisper left his mask.

" What? I can't hear you. Say that again." Orochimaru teased.

" **Get the hell of my son! Damn it!" **Kakashi screamed. This time it has gone to far.

" OH I am so scared you know you can't beat me."

" But that doesn't mean we all can't." Sakura shouted.

The four ninja then began. Orochimaru threw Sasuke into the bathroom and shut the door so he had no visual. Kakashi took advantage of his vulnerability. " Shadow clone justu. (I have no clue.)" The clones sprang into action going for vital organs with the kunai knives. Sakura positioned herself just right so when Orochimaru attacked the boys she could grab Sasuke and get him out of here. She would also warn Tsunade about what was going on.

" Summoning justu." A large snake had taken the roof of the house with only it's teeth. It had two heads and huge fangs! The snakes were probably a distraction. Naruto would deal with it.

" Rasengan!" The snake in two piece but still very much alive tried to split up and kill Naruto and Sakura. Both after fifteen minuets of fighting off the snakes were gabbed in the sides with its fangs.

" Hang on you two I'm coming." Kakashi ran toward his students at the same time fighting off Orochimaru. ' This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.'

" You shouldn't be trying to save them." With that Kakashi had been ran trough in his stomach. Orochimaru's sword came from his mouth and juggled as he laughed.

" NO!!" a young two-year-old screamed. " Get off of Kashi!! What did he do to you? You're just a big meany!"

" Awe isn't that cute you think this is all I can do? Your so called Kashi is on death row deal with it."

Sasuke charged Orochimaru with all his anger. ' No one hurts Kashi! You'll pay for this!' with one punch in the gut of all Sasuke's strength earned him a laugh from the bastered in front of him. " That is all. What happened to the great Uchiha clan?"

All the sudden Sasuke began to grow. This was it. This was the day Orochimaru seized to exists. Sasuke had grabbed a sword. " Chidori!" That lighting from the Chidori had ran through the bald and into Orochimaru's heart. That was not all Sasuke was going to do. " Try this Mongukau Sharingone."

From what Kakashi saw Orochimaru had gone limp and fell to the floor screaming in pain. ' But how we are all down?' He looked again to see Sasuke standing at his normal six feet. 'Bt how?'

" You're done. That's what you get. Never ever mess with my friends and father." Kakashi smiled. So he did see him as a father after all.

" Uh" Kakashi let out a grunt trying to get up.

" Kakashi? Don't move here let me help." Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and held him up. " Come on we need to get all of you to the hospital."

" Sasuke?"

" Yeah."

" Maybe you should get dressed first." The Uchiha looked down to find out that he was naked. ' Oh god I was fight naked and now am holding my sensei naked. How can this get any worse?' Sasuke put Kakashi down and got him some clothes on. Once that was done he pilled up everyone and ran them to Tsunade.

**The Next Day**

" Uh what happened?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open to meet all of her team.

" Thank god you're awake. You took the longest out of all of you." Sasuke sat on the nearest chair to her bed.

" Sasuke y-your not two!" Sakura jumped up to hug Sasuke and clutched herself around his neck.

" Yes I noticed. But this isn't about me how do you feel?"

" I'm fine."

" Thank god. What are you staring at?"

" You."

" Why?"

" Because Naruto was wrong you did change. Your voice of course deepened, your eyes are brought out more by your skin, the baby fat in your cheeks are gone, and your lips have become more smooth."

" And your bladder got bigger." Naruto jumped into the conversation.

" What do you mean idiot?"

" Well when you were a toddler you had the bladder the size of a head of a needle."

" So the size of your brain?" Sasuke smirked.

" Okay guys calm down. Sakura just said she feels fine let's not give her a headache."

" Yes sir." They both sighed.

" Sasuke I need to talk to you." Kakashi gestured him to the door. Out of habit Sasuke followed.

Outside Kakashi began to speak. " Sasuke please listen to me. Do remember anything from when you were under the justu?"

" Well… don't tell Naruto but yes I remember everything. You know you are clueless in baby stores?"

" Yes I do. But you left me no choice." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and gave him a hug. " Oh and by the way I love you… daddy."

' What?' " I love you to son." A single tear came down Kakashi's face.

The End!


End file.
